


Love Bites

by LemonSchwaySchway



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, I have been enabled, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, Victor's a vampire, and Yuuri's into it, but not the way you'd expect, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSchwaySchway/pseuds/LemonSchwaySchway
Summary: Victor's been hiding a secret from Yuuri, but then, Yuuri might understand more than Victor could have hoped.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartooncunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooncunt/gifts).



> This is literally the result of me finding a tweet about thigh biting in vampire fiction and screaming at my friend Syd about how much I'm into it. So, uh, dedicating this porn to you darling, I hope you like it.
> 
> This is kinda of canon compliant as I don't directly mention figure skating, but I don't directly mention anything else, so uh, you can go with that how you want it with regards to back story. I just wanted to get to the biting.

“I know what you are.”

Victor doesn't turn from the window, the snow piling up outside their Moscow hotel room suddenly fascinating in its blankness.

“What am I?”

A deep breath, cut sharp against teeth. “You're…”

“Say it, Yuuri.”

“You're… you're severely anemic, it all makes sense now.” Yuuri's voice is relieved almost, like he'd been holding that in.

Victor spins, his mouth open but nothing coming out. He isn't prepared for this.

Yuuri's looking out the window too, shrugging his shoulders. “I don't know why you had to keep it from me, but the cold hands, the lethargy, the night owl habits… At first I just thought you were just really Russian, but-”

Victor closes the distance between them, taking Yuuri by both arms. “Yuuri, no, I’m a vampire.”

Yuuri’s eyes go a bit wide, but all he says is, “That’s the same thing… right?”

Victor doesn’t know what to do so he laughs. His shoulders sag as he bends his head and touches it to Yuuri’s chest, nearly shaking. It takes him a long moment to compose himself before he looks up into Yuuri’s still perplexed face. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

Yuuri’s head tilts a bit, and he brings a hand up to Victor’s face, the thumb edging at Victor’s lips. “But, um, you’re not kidding.”

Victor’s undead heart clenches and the sensation of being dropped in ice water seeps down the back of his neck. “No.”

Yuuri doesn’t change his expression, but he moves his thumb to Victor’s bottom lip, pulling it ever so slightly. His breath catches again, and Victor’s so close he can hear Yuuri’s heartbeat quicken as he reveals the tip of one of Victor’s overlong canines. Yuuri swallows, but his voice is still relatively steady when he says, low, “No wonder you wanted to go slow…”

“It was torture, Yuuri,” Victor whines, suddenly overcome with the truth of it. He’d tried so desperately to get close to Yuuri so he could say something, but so many things got in the way. Least of all Yuuri’s own anxiety-induced obliviousness…

Yuuri worries at his own lip, absently, and Victor’s gaze snaps to it. “You don’t hurt people, then, do you?”

Ah. Well. “Only bad ones, I promise, and only very rarely, I’m fine, really, Yuuri-”

Yuuri catches Victor’s lips with his thumb, effectively shutting him up. Victor locks eyes with Yuuri, and there’s a look there he can’t quite place, something he hasn’t seen in Yuuri yet. “If I said…” Yuuri starts, glancing down and away from where Victor’s now pressed up against him, embarrassed. “If I let you…”

Victor straightens up, bringing both hands to cup Yuuri’s jaw. “Yuuri, Yuuri, _rodnoy_ , no, you don’t have to do that at all. This is not how I pictured this conversation, I imagined much more melodrama, but not…,” Victor doesn’t know how to describe it, and now Yuuri’s looking at him with that strange determination, and Victor is suddenly very aware that Yuuri’s made up his mind about something.

“You must have seen Interview with a Vampire right? The Tom Cruise movie?”

Victors blinks, lost. Yuuri breaks the spell with a chuckle. “It was a cult movie based on some books about a vampire rockstar, like, I can’t believe you don’t know about it.”

Victor furrows his brows and pulls back from Yuuri, just a little, to better focus on him. “I’ve… I’ve tried to stay away from pop culture… caricatures.”

Yuuri _rolls his eyes_ and Victor is insulted. “Of course, well, I remember Phichit bringing it home one night, and let me tell you, that movie is one of the biggest reasons I started reading English novels.”

Victor’s voice is still unsure, “Why?”

Yuuri shrugs again, embarrassed and bad at hiding it. “Brad Pitt was really hot in it?” Yuuri says, like that isn’t a ridiculous reason to invest in anything.

“Yuuri. Are you telling me you think vampires are _hot_?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flush and Victor can feel the warmth bleed into his fingers. “We all had a phase ok, you picked werewolves or vampires! I just happened to like the whole ‘mysterious, elegant, and probably dangerous’ thing in college.”

Victor tries to keep a straight face, but he can’t, he just _can’t_ , and a laugh bubbles up from inside him. “So, you _want_ me to bite you, Yuuri, is that it?”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri says, bringing up his own hands in between Victor’s to hide his face in, but he doesn’t move away. Victor reaches up, pulling Yuuri’s arms down, but keeping a light hold on both of Yuuri’s wrists. Yuuri’s still bright red in the face, healthy and warm and willing and Victor is suddenly too aware of how form-fitting his pants are.

“Yuuri…,” Victor starts, and though he may not be working any hypnotic magic on Yuuri, he drops the register of his voice down and rolls the words lightly across Yuuri’s skin, “Where do you want me to bite you?”

“I, uh, well, I’ve never- You can just- Um, anywhere?” Yuuri’s heart is thumping in both their ears now and Victor’s absolutely _elated_.

“Come, now,” he says, bringing the palm of Yuuri’s left hand up to his own mouth again. He drags his lips along the length of Yuuri’s wrist. “Should I do it here?”

Yuuri swallows, but, as Victor had suspected, he’s thought about this before. Maybe not with Victor, maybe not with any sort of realistic intent, but he has. And he shakes his head.

Keeping a hold on Yuuri’s wrist, he pulls it back down and moves to close the distance between them, detouring from where Yuuri moves unconsciously into a kiss, down to touch the tip of his nose against Yuuri’s jaw. He breathes hard and hot, an affectation entirely for Yuuri’s pleasure, murmurs just beneath Yuuri’s ear, “What about here? It is, after all, the classic.”

“So you’ve seen _something_ ,” Yuuri says, but it’s reedy and the words tremble like leaves in a storm. He doesn’t continue, but he shakes his head again.

The corners of Victor's mouth curl as he pulls away, just enough to push Yuuri back onto one of the beds in the room. Yuuri’s face is still flushed, eyes a little glazed through his glasses and Victor hasn’t even done anything yet. Victor has merely _implied_ a few things, and it’s taking everything he has to not toss out all pretense, and yet…

Victor kneels, nudging Yuuri’s legs open by the knees and settling between them. He lifts the hem of Yuuri’s sweater slightly, the tips of his fingers touching skin. Victor looks up, meets Yuuri’s eyes that seem glued to him now. “I want to ask, Yuuri. What makes you so interested in this?”

Yuuri’s face can’t get much darker, but he does break their eye contact and bites his lip. Victor longs to do the same but he’ll save that for later. “Most people would not be this… eager.”

Yuuri chokes a bit on a breathe and continues his new staring contest with Victor’s neck. “They always… um all the vampire books imply…”

Victor waits patiently, his hands slipping to settle on the tops of Yuuri’s thighs. Even Victor’s long-fingered hands can’t cover much of them and that image sends a shiver through him.

“The books are really into it feeling good, ok?” Yuuri finally says, the words squished together like getting them out faster would make them less embarrassing.

Victor reaches up with one hand to gently pull Yuuri’s chin forward, trying to meet his eyes. “‘The books’? You read more than one?”

“Yes, ok!” Yuuri says, slightly too loud and with his eyes pressed shut. It was Victor’s turn to soothe Yuuri, stroking the side of Yuuri’s jaw with his thumb. “A lot of books had the biting as a- um, as a sexual thing. Like, that it was really pleasurable.”

Victor chuckles, but smiles tenderly as he replaces his hand on Yuuri’s thighs, rubbing circles along the inseam of Yuuri’s pants. “I think their reasoning was quite different, but I won’t say they’re wrong.” Victor says it quietly, and Yuuri finally looks at him again by his own volition.

“They’re not?”

Victor shakes his head, moving one hand to pop the button on Yuuri’s jeans. “No. Especially if you’re not out to, well, exsanguinate someone.”

Yuuri’s momentarily struck by _‘exsanguinate,’_ his mouth moving to mirror the word, but Victor takes this as his chance to unzip and start tugging at Yuuri’s pants. It takes a moment, but Yuuri gets the message and lifts his hips, Victor relinquishing him of the garment with a flourish. Yuuri scrambles to remove his sweater too, and then he’s perched above Victor in nothing but his underwear, the slightly chilled air of the room raising bumps across his skin. Victor’s still fully clothed, but feels that Yuuri might like it. Victor doesn’t doubt he makes a nice picture between Yuuri’s legs.

Victor replaces his hands on the tops of Yuuri’s thighs and resumes the teasing circles he’d been doing. “You didn’t say wrist, and you didn’t say neck, so Yuuri, am I right in thinking you had something else in mind?” Victor says, leaning his head down next his right hand so his words send air scuttling across Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri nods, slowly, and Victor can see how hard he swallows from here.

“This is a bit more… _intimate_ , I’d say. But I am always admiring your legs.”

Yuuri glances away, suddenly shy despite his near nakedness. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

“Well, they should be attended to you know, they are majestic.” Victor’s voice is a bit rough on the last word, moving close enough to Yuuri that his lips linger on Yuuri’s skin as he says it.

“If you say so.” Yuuri says, unconvinced and obviously aroused, so Victor plants a solid kiss on Yuuri’s thigh, sliding his right hand down Yuuri’s leg and settling it on his ankle. If Victor was still human, he thinks this would be awful for his back.

Victor pushes Yuuri’s thighs a bit wider and moves his mouth from the top to the soft tender skin on the inside of one he’s been _attending_ to, laving at it with his tongue. If he looks up at Yuuri from here, stretching his neck, he wonders if Yuuri could see his teeth in the low light of the room.

“Yuuri,” Victor says, once more against his skin, “I’m going to bite you.”

A sound much like a keen comes from Yuuri. “Yes, please.”

Victor’s fangs sink into delicate skin of Yuuri’s thigh without much fanfare, and Yuuri’s hand is suddenly in Victor’s hair, tangling in the silver strands. The hand on Yuuri’s other leg tightens its hold on him, Victor’s nails scratching light lines across the broad plane of it. Yuuri’s pulse thrums in Victor’s ears as the sweet taste of him floods Victor’s mouth. Yuuri’s moan is slightly strangled and far away to Victor, but it’s just as delicious as he is.

A thought strikes him and Victor’s left hand slips up from Yuuri’s leg to where he’s straining at his underwear and pulls the fabric down, blindly _and_ expertly making enough room for him to wrap his fingers around Yuuri’s now desperately hard cock. Yuuri’s blood is warm in his mouth and his dick is hot in his hand and for a second Victor’s the one feeling deliriously high on pleasure. Yuuri’s hand is pulling Victor’s head closer to him and Victor wants to let that hand direct him anywhere it wants.

Victor is careful not to take too much, and it’s only about fifteen seconds and single stroke of his fingers on Yuuri’s erection before Victor’s pulling away, laying his head heavily on Yuuri’s thigh. A single bead of red escapes the new marks and Victor watches it paint the curve of Yuuri’s skin. Victor strokes Yuuri a few more times, but it takes maybe five before Yuuri is shaking and coming all across his stomach. A coil of satisfaction and pleasure at the sight settles low in Victor’s stomach.

Yuuri flops back against the sheets, releasing Victor’s hair, and breath coming in rapid bursts. Victor licks the line of blood away from Yuuri’s skin and Yuuri moans. “God, Victor, what- what was that?”

“I bit you,” Victor says innocently, moving to stand in one fluid movement. He lays along Yuuri’s side, head propped up on one hand as he looks down into Yuuri’s shiny eyes and bright red face, completely ignoring himself for a moment.

“You did, oh my god, you did.”

Victor’s sure he looks as smug as he feels about how wrecked Yuuri is. It’s minutes before Yuuri moves, and when he does it’s to sit up and completely divest himself of his underwear and to dab lightly at the two shiny bite marks with the tip of his finger. “I didn’t know it’d go that fast.”

Victor chuckles and lays back fully. “I have often had that effect on people, you know, when an absolutely dashing European man ends up between your legs, it’s difficult to keep one’s, ah, what’s the word, composure-”

Yuuri cuts him off by throwing one leg across his waist and straddling him fully, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other tracing the line of his own erection through his now-painfully tight pants.

“You seem a bit affected too, Victor,” Yuuri says, still a bit soft around the edges from his orgasm. Victor nearly _whines_.

“God, Yuuri, you don’t know, you can’t know what you do to me.”

“I think I have a good idea,” And with that, Yuuri slides his hand into Victor’s pants and takes a hold of him. Victor’s eyes squeeze shut, but his hands move to undo his own pants and shuffle them down his hips. Thank anything divine he stopped wearing underwear quite a while ago. He doesn’t want Yuuri to get off him so he doesn’t push them farther than they need to be for Yuuri to move freely, and then his hands are back to their original places on Yuuri’s thighs. He can touch the two tiny holes he left on Yuuri in this position and he bites his own lip too roughly when he does.

The hand Yuuri has on Victor’s shoulder moves to his mouth, the thumb pulling at his lip again. Yuuri’s strokes are tight and a bit odd at the angle he can reach while bending over Victor, but it’s fantastic and Yuuri’s looking him in the eyes again. “Open your mouth, Victor.”

Victor does, and Victor wants Yuuri to tell him to do things all the time in that tone, the one where it always sounds like a question but makes it clear that Yuuri would be pleased if he complied.

Yuuri’s thumb slips past Victor’s lips, rubbing lightly across the sharp edge of one fang. Victor hears Yuuri breathe roughly through his nose and suddenly he can taste Yuuri again, the sharp flavor sparking through Victor’s mouth. It’s a small cut, but then Yuuri’s pressing against Victor’s tongue with it, and Yuuri’s grip on his cock is fast and Yuuri's hand twists at just the right time.

Victor comes harder with his eyes open and Yuuri’s thumb in his mouth than he has in a very long time.

Yuuri pulls him through it with a few more light tugs at his dick, before removing his hands from Victor completely. Victor’s about to complain, nearly incensed, but then Yuuri lays on him, chest to chest, with their softening cocks caught between him and Yuuri’s face so close to his he has to cross his eyes to focus. Yuuri is keeping barely an inch between them with his elbows bracketing Victor’s head.

“Can I kiss you now?” Yuuri asks, almost hesitant, and Victor doesn’t answer him, he just kisses that shy, incorrigible mouth and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s back. It’s open-mouthed and hot, and for a moment Victor’s too aware of his own teeth and what they could cut, but then Yuuri’s own tongue matches his own and he doesn’t worry about it again. He could kiss it better if he needed to.

They kiss forever; Victor doesn’t need to breath and Yuuri seems to be made to do it, his mouth soft and warm just like the rest of him. Finally, when Yuuri seems a bit short of breath, he pulls back and puts his head on the bed just above Victor’s shoulder.

It’s muffled when he speaks, but unmistakable when Yuuri says. “How long until we can do that again?”

Victor laughs a little, his hands wandering the span of Yuuri’s back. “The biting? Probably a few days.”

Yuuri sits up, looking put out and suddenly distressed by the universe. His lips are just as red as his face was, and he shines in the dimness of the room. Victor lets his hands slide from Yuuri’s back to his waist, and, oh, they look so good there. “But, give me a minute to take the rest of my clothes off, and trust me, we can find some other ways to pass the time.”


End file.
